


The Least He Can Do

by Dravni



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dravni/pseuds/Dravni
Summary: Thoughts Harry has when he gets married.





	The Least He Can Do

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of posted writing in a long while. Please be gentle with your critiques, please.

Harry knows he's too much. A dramatic, peacocking, persnickety pain in the ass.

But.

But.

Hamish understands him. Tolerates him. Loves him. Knows the difference between the snarky Galahad that Harry is and the shy, gentle Henry that he was. Hamish didn't need to have explained that the loo was where he put dead things; his dog and past aspirations.

He calls him Henry when they're alone, with no talk of Kingsman. At home, he's Henry and Merlin is Hamish. That's who they are when they decide which movie to watch, what to cook, argue over chores, but most importantly, when they make love.

Hamish is his stoic rock, his comfort zone, his equal.

So, on 29 March 2014, Henry Ashbrook became Harry Hart, taking Hamish's surname.

_You don't have to do that._

_Yes, l do. I want everyone to know l belong to you._

lt was the least he could do.


End file.
